You Are My Sunshine
by Shirayuuki Namikaze
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang dingin. Ia berkeyakinan bahwa cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil, sebab cinta pertama yg sukses hanya terjadi dalam cerita fiktif. Ia pun bertekad untuk membuat cinta keduanya jatuh cinta padanya. (Warning: FF Pertama, OOC, mainstream. DLDR! :-D)
1. Chapter 1

"_Bagiku kebahagian yang sesungguhnya itu bukanlah harta yang berlimpah melainkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan."__**—Hyuuga Hinata—**_

_._

"_I wondered what a parent is like but if you were to say a parent is the one who produces life, then is a parent also the one who creates a reason for living?"__**—Naruto Namikaze—**_

_._

"_Mereka bilang kebahagian itu adalah saat di mana kita bisa membuat orang tua bangga dan bahagia, tetapi haruskah aku mengorbankan cita-citaku sendiri hanya untuk mewujudkan hal itu? Dan kenapa aku malah merasa tertekan?"__**—Namikaze Menma—**_

_._

_._

_**You are My Sunshine**_

_Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea __**'The Heirs'**_

_**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **__punya __**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family._

_**Warning: AU, OOC.**__ Abal, Mainstream, typo(s), dll. Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

_Chapter 1_

_._

_Saat kau berusia 17 tahun, terkadang kau ingin melukai dirimu sendiri. Haruskah aku menggambar garis putih itu juga?_

Hari ini seperti biasa aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat ada seseorang yang menggambar sesuatu yang sering digambar oleh polisi setiap kali terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan, 'Gambar garis putih mayat korban'. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya gambar itu. Entah hal itu melukiskan bahwa orang yang menggambar itu ingin mati bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri dari atap gedung sekolah atau apa? Aku tidak tahu! Tapi hari ini akhirnya aku sadar bahwa orang yang menggambar itu setiap hari bukanlah satu orang. Tidak heran bentuknya selalu berbeda-beda karena yang menggambarnya pun adalah orang yang berbeda.

Suatu hari aku melihat yang menggambarnya adalah Shion_-san_. Hari berikutnya adalah Sasuke_-kun._ Kemarin yang menggambarnya adalah sahabatku, Tenten. Dan hari ini yang menggambarnya adalah saudara kembar dari seseorang yang kusukai sejak pertama aku memulai debut SMA-ku. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa gambar ini dibuat oleh orang-orang seperti kami. Orang-orang yang menyedihkan. Orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Awalnya kupikir orang yang menggambar itu setiap hari adalah murid-murid yang sering di _bully,_ tapi ternyata dugaanku itu salah.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa masalah pribadi mereka, tapi terkadang aku juga bisa memahami perasaan mereka. Mereka sama sepertiku. Banyak orang-orang yang iri pada kami. Mereka menganggap kami beruntung karena terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi sebaliknya aku justru iri pada orang-orang kelas menengah-kebawah. Contohnya saja pada Sakura_-san_ dan Ino_-san_. Mereka memang dari kalangan bawah. Mereka bisa bersekolah di sekolah elite ini karena mendapatkan beasiswa, tetapi mereka sering sekali tersenyum dan tertawa seakan mereka bahagia meskipun terlahir sebagai pewaris kemiskinan.

Di sekolah ini sangat kentara perbedaan diantara orang-orang sepertiku dan mereka. Ada empat kasta di sekolah ini;

Kelas pertama, Pewaris Grup Bisnis. Singkatnya Putera/Puteri konglomerat yang otomatis akan mewarisi bisnis keluarga. Contohnya: Aku (Hyuuga Hinata), Namikaze Menma, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kelas kedua, Grup Pewaris Saham. Mereka tidak akan mewarisi bisnis keluarga, tapi mereka sudah menjadi pemegang saham besar. Contohnya: Akazawa Shion, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Kelas ketiga, Grup Pewaris Kehormatan; Pejabat/Politikus, Hakim Mahkamah Agung, dan Pemilik Firma Hukum. Anak-anak dari keluarga seperti itu, contohnya: Yan Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai, dan Akimichi Chouji.

Dan kelas keempat, Grup Kesejahteraan Sosial. Orang-orang seperti Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Rock Lee. Murid-murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa di bidang prestasi atau olahraga.

Di sekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya teman, yang ada hanyalah koneksi. Meskipun begitu, bagiku Tenten adalah sahabatku. Kami dekat bukan karena menginginkan koneksi atau saling memanfaatkan, tetapi kami memang berteman sejak kecil. Aku memang tidak memiliki banyak teman seperti Haruno Sakura atau Yamanaka Ino, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku punya banyak teman yang tujuannya hanya memanfaatkanku atau ketenaran keluargaku saja. Di dunia ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang seperti itu, orang-orang yang tidak tulus menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga kami.

Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampailah aku di ruang lokers. Setelah mengambil buku-buku milikku dari dalam loker dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku panjang untuk membaca salah satu buku pelajaran hari ini. Di sekolah ini kebiasaan menindas seseorang juga sering terjadi, contohnya saja Namikaze Menma dan teman-temannya yang senang sekali menindas murid-murid dari kelas keempat.

"Heh, Rock Lee! Bagaimana PR kami semua? Sudah kau kerjakan?" tanya Namikaze Menma sambil mengurung Rock Lee dengan kedua tangannya hingga punggung Rock Lee menempel di loker.

Merasa tergganggu dengan suara kerasnya, aku pun terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bukuku hingga akhirnya mataku terfokus pada kejadian di depanku. Namikaze Menma memang tidak sopan, bahkan pada seniornya sendiri, padahal Lee_-senpai_ sudah kelas tiga dan Menma_-kun_ sama sepertiku yang baru duduk di kelas dua.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakannya? Mengapa kau tidak menyontek pada Uchiha_-san_ saja?"

"Aku juga belum mengerjakan semua PR-ku karena malas. Itulah sebabnya kami menyuruh kau untuk mengerjakannya, _sen-pai!_" sambung Uchiha Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata _'senpai'._

"Aku juga memiliki banyak tugas sekolah, apalagi dalam hitungan kurang dari setahun aku harus mengikuti Ujian Akhir dan mempersiapkan ujian masuk Universitas. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memanjakan kalian!" tegas Lee_-senpai._

"Ho-ho, berani sekali kau pada kami! Juugo, Suigetsu, beri dia pelajaran!" perintah Sasuke_-kun._

Dan akhirnya sudah bisa di tebak. Lee_-senpai_ babak belur dikeroyok oleh Juugo_-san_ dan Suigetsu_-san_ hingga Lee_-senpai_ yang awalnya mencoba untuk melawan, pada akhirnya kalah dan tersungkur ke lantai, bahkan ia sempat muntah darah akibat pukulan Juugo_-san_ yang sepertinya mengenai ulu hatinya.

"OHOK!"

Menma_-kun_ tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Sasuke_-kun_ menyeringai sinis. Begitu pula dengan Suigetsu_-san_ yang sepertinya merasa sangat puas dengan pekerjaannya, sementara Juugo_-san_ masih tetap berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Lee_-senpai_ hanya meringkuk di lantai yang dingin sambil meringis kesakitan. Peringatan! Jangan pernah berani melawan _Bad Boys_ macam Sasuke_-kun _Cs_!_

Menurutku, mereka berempat dan juga murid-murid lain yang kelakuannya sama seperti mereka sangat pantas untuk diberi pelajaran. Mereka bahkan pantas untuk dibenci. Meskipun aku sama seperti mereka (termasuk dari kalangan atas), aku tidak suka perbuatan rendahan dan pengecut seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Perbuatan itu menggambarkan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak berpendidikkan, tetapi mungkin itu juga adalah hal yang wajar. Mereka seperti itu karena kurang mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tua. Mereka sepertinya sudah terlalu jenuh dengan kehidupannya yang sangat diatur oleh orang tua. Itu adalah salah satu cara mereka untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

Aku juga sebenarnya sama frustasinya dengan mereka. Aku benci hidupku. Aku benci menjadi _Heiress _Hyuuga. Hanya karena aku adalah anak pertama, _Otou-sama_ menunjukku sebagai pewaris bisnis keluarga, sedangkan adikku Hanabi (yang usianya lebih muda 5 tahun dariku) dan Hyuuga Neji (saudara sepupuku), mereka tidak akan mewarisi bisnis keluarga tetapi mereka sudah menjadi pemegang saham besar, sama seperti orang yang aku sukai itu, 'Namikaze Naruto'—saudara kembar Namikaze Menma—. Aku heran, tidak bisakah ayah menunjuk Neji_-Niisan _(putera dari mendiang adik kembarnya) yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi pewaris? Aku juga muak dengan kehidupan monoton seperti ini. Aku sendiri juga mempunyai cita-cita, tapi Ayahku selalu saja mengaturku. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan izin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kusukai ataupun sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

.

"Kalian semua keterlaluan! Kenapa kalian jahat sekali?" kata Haruno Sakura yang baru saja tiba di ruang lokers bersama Yamanaka Ino. Sakura_-san_ langsung membantu Lee_-senpai_ berdiri. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Sa..Sa-kura, se-sebaiknya kita jangan mencari-cari masalah dengan mereka!" tegur Ino_-san_ dengan tubuh gemetar. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan karena Sasuke_-kun_ dan yang lainnya langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ padanya dan Sakura_-san._ Di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Sasuke_-kun_ Cs. Mereka adalah murid-murid yang paling ditakuti karena kekuasaan dan kekejamannya.

Sakura_-san_ tidak mempedulikan teguran Ino_-san_ dan malah semakin menyulut emosi mereka, "Kenapa kalian semua begitu angkuh? Dengar baik-baik! Uang itu bukanlah segalanya. Ketenaran dan kekayaan tidak menjamin kebahagiaan. Lagi pula kalian harusnya membanggakan harta kalian sendiri, bukan harta orang tua kalian!" teriak Sakura_-san._

Ucapannya itu benar-benar menohok kami. Yang dikatakannya benar, meskipun kami memiliki banyak harta dan kekuasaan… hal itu tak lantas membuat kami merasa bahagia. Kami semua tertekan sampai rasanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin atau melukai diri sendiri. Kami merasa kesepian. Kami merasa hampa. Rasanya hidupku begitu abu-abu, tak berwarna. Kurasa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya itu adalah kenyaman dan ketenangan.

"Cih, kau membuat hatiku sakit!" hardik Sasuke_-kun_ dengan nada yang dingin sambil menatap Sakura_-san _dengan tatapan tertajam yang pernah dia miliki.

_Benar Sakura-san, ucapanmu itu melukai kami!_

"Lalu apa yang menurutmu penting dan bisa membuatmu bahagia? Cinta? Kesetiaan? Omong kosong!" sambung Menma_-kun_ dengan nada dingin yang tidak kalah tajam dari Sasuke_-kun._

"Kuberitahu kau, Haruno_-san!_ KAU ITU MU-NA-FIK! Kau pikir masih ada yang gratis di dunia ini? Harta tidak menjamin kebahagiaan, Fufufu… lucu sekali! Tanpa uang kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup!" sambung Suigetsu_-san._

Ya, Suigetsu_-san_ benar. Uang memang bukanlah segalanya, tetapi uang itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Semua orang pasti membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Uang pula yang membuatku merasa lebih percaya diri. Uang bukan hanya sekedar _asset,_ tetapi juga kebutuhan dan harga diri. Aku merasa jauh lebih percaya diri dengan mengenakan barang-barang mewah yang bermerk terkenal sekaligus mahal.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kulakukan pada gadis menyebalkan ini?" tanya Juugo_-san. _

Sakura_-san_ tetap menatap mereka semua dengan berani, seperti tidak ada perasaan takut sedikitpun di dalam hatinya. Ino_-san_ masih terus membujuk Sakura_-san_ untuk segera pergi. Lee_-senpai_ masih nampak menahan sakit dari luka-lukanya yang belum diobati. Sudut bibirnya yang berdarah juga sepertinya masih terasa perih.

"Aku bisa saja langsung menghancurkan hidupnya beserta keluarganya dengan kekuasaan Uchiha. Yah, tapi hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati. Akan kusiksa dia secara perlahan. Permalukan dia di depan orang banyak, Juugo!"

Hampir semua murid-murid sudah berkerumun melihat keributan yang terjadi, tak terkecuali Akazawa Shion Cs yang juga senang menindas murid-murid dari kelas keempat sama seperti Sasuke_-kun_ Cs. Juugo_-san_ semakin mendekat pada Sakura_-san_ dan mulai melepas seragam Sakura_-san_ dengan paksa. Suigetsu_-san_ mengunci gerakkan Sakura_-san_ sambil menyeringai. Juugo_-san_ mulai membuka dasi dan juga blazer Sakura_-san_. Sakura_-san_ terus meronta tetapi Juugo_-san_ langsung menampar Sakura_-san_ dengan sangat keras hingga pipi mulus Sakura_-san _membiru dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Lee_-senpai_ yang hendak menolong Sakura_-san_ malah ditendang oleh Sasuke_-kun_ hingga tubuh itu melayang lalu membentur barisan lokers yang keras. Lee_-senpai_ mengerang kesakitan dan kembali memuntahkan darah segar, bahkan kali ini dia sampai tak sadarkan diri. Ino_-san_ tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia terlalu takut. Namun Ino_-san_ tetap memantapkan hatinya. Saat dia hendak membela Sakura_-san,_ Menma_-kun_ malah mendorongnya hingga Ino_-san_ tersungkur ke lantai dan meringis sakit.

"Jangan ikut campur!" ancam Menma_-kun_ dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ino_-san_ langsung menangis atas perlakuan Menma_-kun_ padanya.

"Aku menyesal karena pernah menyukai Sasuke_-kun_ sama seperti Sakura. Dan aku juga membencimu Menma_-kun,_ kupikir kau tidak sejahat Sasuke_-kun_." Kata Ino_-san_ ditengah isak tangisnya. Ekspresi Menma_-kun_ langsung berubah sendu.

Sementara itu orang-orang yang berkerumun hanya mematung di tempatnya. Ada beberapa orang yang menolong tetapi takut dengan Sasuke_-kun_ Cs yang memang termask grup pertama di sekolah ini. Ada juga yang malah nampak menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka bagaikan sedang melihat sebuah acara hiburan di televisi. Dan ada juga orang-orang yang saling berbisik satu sama lain. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk terlibat, maka aku hanya diam memperhatikan dari jauh.

Juugo_-san_ sudah mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sakura_-san_ satu per satu dan Sasuke_-kun_ hanya menyeringai. Sakura_-san_ masih terus meronta hingga akhirnya Juugo_-san_ merobek baju Sakura_-san_. Kini Sakura_-san_ sudah menangis karena kemeja putihnya yang compang-camping sudah terbuka hingga akhirnya memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya.

Ada banyak ekspresi yang tercipta diantara para siswa/siswi yang berkerumun saat melihat tubuh Sakura_-san_ yang setengah telanjang itu. Diantara para murid lelaki cukup banyak juga yang mimisan karena tubuh Sakura dengan pakaian dalam itu terekpos. Dan yang lebih jahat banyak juga diantara mereka yang memotret dan merekam kejadian tersebut dengan ponselnya. Tangis Ino_-san_ semakin kencang. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sahabatnya. Dia merasa tidak berguna.

"Kumohon hentikan, Sasuke_-kun!_ Jangan sakiti Sakura lagi!" mohon Ino_-san._

"Huh! Kenapa aku harus? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Berani sekali memerintahku! Jika kau ingin kami berhenti, maka berlututlah!" balas Sasuke_-kun_ dengam nada sinis.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" sambung Menma_-kun._

"Menma! Hentikan!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja tiba di ruang lokers dengan diikuti teman-temannya.

Semua orang yang berkerumun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu adalah Naruto_-kun_. Di belakangnya ada Shikamaru_-san_, Kiba_-kun_, dan Chouji_-san._

"Kiba, tolonglah Ino!_"_ kata Naruto_-kun._ Kiba_-kun_ mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun lekas menghampiri Ino_-san_ dan membantunya berdiri.

Naruto_-kun_ sendiri bergegas menghampiri Sakura_-san_. Ia mendorong Juugo_-san_. Menarik Sakura_-san_ dari tangan Suigetsu_-san_ dan langsung membuka blazernya yang kemudian ia pasangkan ke tubuh Sakura_-san_ yang sudah gemetar. Sakura_-san_ sendiri masih terus menangis. Ia telah dipermalukan di depan orang banyak. Ia pasti merasa begitu sakit hati.

"Harusnya sejak dulu aku menyukaimu saja! Hiikz… Hiikz… Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku malah menyukai Sasuke_-kun_, hiikz…"

Naruto_-kun_ menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura_-san_ dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Kiba, bawa Ino ke _infirmary!_ Chouji, kau bawa Lee_-senpai!_ Dan Shikamaru, tolong bawa Sakura_-chan!" _

Ketiga orang itu langsung menurut meskipun Shikamaru_-san_ sempat menggerutu 'merepotkan'. "Dan kalian semua, BUBAR!" teriak Naruto_-kun._

Semua orang yang berkerumun pun lekas pergi. Hanya tersisa aku yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tak beranjak sedikit pun dari kursi yang aku duduki sambil berpura-pura membaca buku.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menindas orang lain lagi!" kata Naruto_-kun_ sambil memandang saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang, itu untuk hiburan!" jawab Menma_-kun_ santai.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tertekan. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan keputusan _Otou-san_. Tapi kau tidak perlu melampiaskan rasa frustasimu dengan cara seperti ini! Apa menyakiti orang lain itu sebegitu menyenangkannya?"

Ya, itulah yang kusukai dari Naruto_-kun._ Ia bukan hanya tampan dan keren tetapi juga baik hati. Ia berbeda dari mereka semua.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau tidak perlu menanggung beban berat sebagai pewaris bisnis keluarga! Meski kau sudah menjadi pemegang saham terbesar, kau tidak perlu menjadi pengganti _Otou-san,_ karena akulah yang terlahir lebih dulu darimu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan! Ini tidak adil… hanya karena kau terlahir sepuluh menit kemudian, akulah yang harus menanggung Mahkota Namikaze."

"Kau tahu sendiri, bukan hanya itu alasannya, kan? Jika kau memang tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak bicara langsung pada _Otou-san?!"_

"Kau juga tahu kalau hal itu tidak pernah berhasil!"

"Kenapa? Karena orang tua adalah orang yang memberimu hidup? Apa alasan untuk hidup juga diberikan oleh mereka? Itukah menurutmu?"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu! Takdir kita sudah ditentukan sejak kita lahir! Meskipun aku sudah mencoba untuk merubah nasib, hal itu tidak pernah berhasil! Bukankah hal itu juga berlaku untukmu?" balas Menma_-kun_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi itu alasannya? Itulah sebabnya kau menggambar garis putih korban pagi ini? Kau ingin bunuh diri karena tidak bisa membangkang _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san?"_

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau pagi ini aku…."

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat berada di atap. Tapi Menma, hari ini kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau juga sudah melukai dirimu sendiri dengan membuat Ino membencimu sekarang. Aku tahu kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama."

"SIALAN! Kenapa kau begitu mengenalku? Huh!" teriak Menma_-kun_ sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto_-kun._

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari kau mengenali dirimu sendiri. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan _twin bond?!_" kata Naruto_-kun_ sambil tersenyum. Menma_-kun_ tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi melihat senyuman lembut itu. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya dan dengan perlahan ia pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Naruto_-kun._

"Dan Sasuke, kau juga sudah sangat keterlaluan! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sejak dulu Sakura_-chan_ itu mencintaimu?"

"Itu karena gadis itu sudah membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku membencinya!" tegas Sasuke_-kun._

"Tapi menyakiti seorang gadis itu adalah perbuatan rendahan!"

"Kau?!" Sasuke_-kun_ terlihat sangat marah, bahkan Juugo_-san_ dan Suigetsu_-san_ sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Naruto_-kun_.

Sasuke_-kun_ memberi isyarat tangan agar mereka berdua diam, lalu Sasuke_-kun_ menencoba menendang Naruto_-kun_. Naruto_-kun_ berhasil menghindar. Sasuke_-kun_ tidak menyerah dan melayangkan pukulannya pada rahang Naruto_-kun_ tetapi Naruto_-kun_ langsung memelintir tangan Sasuke_-kun_ ke belakang. Sasuke_-kun_ meringis namun ia juga tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya kali ini Sasuke_-kun_ berhasil menendang dada Naruto_-kun_ hingga tubuh Naruto_-kun_ terdorong ke belakang dan Naruto_-kun_ terduduk di lantai.

Aku langsung berdiri karena kaget. Naruto_-kun_ terbatuk pelan dan memuntahkan darah.

'_Cough.. cough… Ohok!'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan,_teme?_" teriak Menma_-kun_ yang langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto_-kun._

Tiga orang guru datang. Mereka langsung menghampiri anak-anak itu dan meminta mereka semua untuk ikut ke ruang guru.

"Hinata, kau juga harus ikut kami!" perintah Kurenai_-sensei_. Aku yakin dia pasti akan bertanya kenapa aku hanya diam saja dan tidak melerai perkelahian mereka.

_**You are My Sunshine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Author POV_

_._

"KENAPA KAU BERKELAHI? KENAPA?" teriak Kushina meminta penjelasan pada Naruto.

Pada saat jam makan siang beberapa jam yang lalu, Kushina menerima telepon dari Miroku_-san_ yang merupakan kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah elite tersebut. _Nagareboshi High School _merupakan bagian dari bisnis _Akazawa Group_. Dan gara-gara perkelahian antara Sasuke Vs Naruto tersebut, keduanya dihukum untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkelahi dengannya, _Okaa-san!"_

"Gara-gara perbuatanmu itu kami harus meminta maaf secara langsung pada keluarga Uchiha. Kau sudah tahu, kan, kalau Sasuke_-kun_ itu adalah pewaris _Uchiha Group?_ Jadi kau harus baik-baik dengannya! Bagaimana kalau gara-gara masalah ini, di masa depan _Uchiha Group _tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kita lagi?" sambung Minato.

"Sudahlah _Otou-san_, tidak perlu kau perpanjang masalah sepele ini! Saat itu Sasuke hanya sedang marah. Dia tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya dengan urusan bisnis, toh kalau kakaknya tidak meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya… dia tidak mungkin menjadi pewaris!"sahut Menma.

"Kenapa kau yang bicara? Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk bicara! Satu lagi, siapkan dirimu untuk mempelajari bisnis keluarga mulai esok hari. Aku sudah meminta orang kepercayaanku untuk mengajarimu tentang _manajemen _dan lain sebagainya."

Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Masalah satu belum selesai, suaminya malah sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Kaulah yang akan menjadi pewarisku. Aku juga sudah menjadikan Naruto sebagai pemegang saham terbesar karena aku tidak ingin Naruto tidak mendapatkan apa-apa."

"_Otou-san_, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Naruto saja yang kau suruh untuk melanjutkan bisnis _Namikaze Group?_"

"Itu karena kau adalah putera pertamaku!"

"Putera pertama apa? Kami hanya terlahir dengan selisih waktu 10 menit saja!"

"Tapi kaulah yang paling bisa aku andalkan. Kau tahu sendiri apa kelemahannya?" sahut Minato sambil melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Cih!" Menma memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk diam.

"Dan Naruto, meski kau sudah menjadi pemegang saham terbesar… Itu tidaklah cukup untuk menjadi jaminanmu di masa depan. Maka dari itu, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Hyuuga Hinata! Besok malam kita akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga sekaligus pesta pertunangan kalian!"

"Huh! Apa-apaan itu? Aku bahkan baru menginjak usia 17 tahun! Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan _Heiress Hyuuga_? Aku tidak menyukainya!" tegas Naruto.

"Dulu aku dan ibumu juga tidak saling mencintai." Kata Minato.

Kushina menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Ya, kami berdua menikah untuk kepentingan koneksi. Ayahmu menikah denganku agar dia bisa mempertahankan bisnis _Namikaze Group_ yang selama ini telah dipertahankan mati-matian oleh Ayahnya. Sedangkan aku, setuju untuk menikah dengannya karena orang tuaku yang menginginkannya."

"Hari itu bisnis keluarga kita hampir bangkrut dan satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan bisnis tersebut adalah dengan bekerja sama dengan _Uzumaki Group._ Bisnis ini adalah bisnis yang di mulai dari nol oleh mendiang Kakekmu. Jika kita kehilangan segalanya, usaha Kakekmu seumur hidupnya akan sia-sia!" sambung Minato.

"Meski pernikahan kami berawal dari sebuah perjodohan… seiring berjalanannya waktu, kami akhirnya bisa saling mencintai. Kau pasti begitu juga suatu hari nanti." Lanjut Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku menyukai gadis lain!"

"Dari kelas mana dia? Kalau dia dari kelas rendahan, lupakan dia! Lagipula memangnya kau sanggup dengan hanya makan cinta apa? Dari ketiga pilihan ini; Kekayaan, ketenaran, dan cinta… apa kau akan memilih yang ketiga? Ckck, jangan konyol!" ucap Minato.

"Tapi setidaknya cinta itu akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Haha, dasar bocah! Kau terlalu naïf, nak! Di zaman sekarang uang adalah segalanya. Kekayaan adalah yang terpenting!" sanggah Minato.

"Kesehatanlah sesuatu yang paling penting di dunia ini. Dan aku sudah merasakannya sendiri, _Otou-san."_

"Kalau begitu bukankah sudah jelas? Kau butuh uang untuk tetap sehat! Jadi kau harus menurut padaku!"

"_Doushite?"_ tanya Naruto. Kushina hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Begitu pula dengan Menma. Rasanya ia ingin mati.

"Apa aku dan Menma harus seperti ini selamanya? Menurut padamu? Tidak pernah diijinkan untuk melakukan apa yang kami inginkan sekaligus kami sukai? Apa _Otou-san_ bahagia melihat kami tertekan seperti ini? Entah sudah berapa kali Menma mencoba untuk melukai dirinya sendiri…"

Menma menunduk menatap lantai marmer yang dipijaknya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ya, dia memang sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai suatu hari Ayahnya membawanya untuk menemui dokter _psikiater._

"Naruto, apa yang aku lakukan ini semuanya adalah untuk kebaikan kalian berdua! Kau tidak tahu betapa kejamnya dunia ini. Kau tidak tahu ada orang-orang di luar sana yang mencoba untuk merebut posisiku sekarang. Untuk mencapai suatu tujuan diperlukan sebuah pengorbanan."

Kushina menatap kedua puteranya dan melanjutkan, "Ini juga demi mempertahankan bisnis keluarga kita. Ayahmu tidak bisa meneruskannya sendiri. Jika kita jatuh dan terinjak, bukan hanya kita yang akan menderita tetapi juga orang lain! Semua bawahan kita. Semua orang yang bekerja di bawah naungan bisnis ini. Mereka juga harus tetap bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Kalian tidak boleh egois!"

"Pengorbanan yang kalian maksud itu adalah kebahagiaan kami, benar begitu?"

"Ya." jawab Minato.

"Kau kejam, _Otou-san!"_

"Ayahmu hanya memintamu untuk menikah dengan Hinata_-chan!_ Apa yang sulit dari itu? Dan Menma, kau adalah harapan kami… ayahmu dia—"

"Jangan Kushina! Jangan katakan!" potong Minato.

Kushina mulai menangis, "Tapi…"

"Suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan mengerti!" kata Minato sambil memeluk Kushina lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" kata Menma yang akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"…."

"Apa kau sakit, _Otou-san? _Itulah sebabnya kau begitu tergesa-gesa?" tanya Menma pula sambil terus memandang kedua orang tuanya. Kushina mengangguk lemah dan Menma langsung melirik Naruto yang masih tampak kesal.

"Baiklah. Memang hanya aku satu-satunya harapan kalian. Aku akan belajar dengan tekun. Tapi _Otou-san…_ setelah ini kumohon jujurlah! Aku juga tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi!" tegas Menma. Kushina tersenyum lega, sedangkan Naruto lekas pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pada akhirnya Menma lah yang berkorban untuk kepentingan keluarga mereka. Dia tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya tetapi sepertinya dugaan Menma benar. Mungkinkah Ayahnya memang sedang sakit? Apakah penyakitnya parah hingga Ayahnya begitu tergesa-gesa? Memikiran semua kemungkinan yang terjadi membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur agar rasa pening di kepalanya segera hilang.

"Naruto, aku tidur di sini, ya? AC di kamarku sedang rusak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur tanpa menyalakan AC!" kata Menma setelah masuk ke kamar kembarannya. Menma menghela nafas saat mendapati Naruto sudah tertidur.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau sudah tidur jam segini?" ucap Menma yang kemudian melirik jam digital di meja nakas yang baru menunjukkan pukul 20.45.

Menma pun naik ke ranjang Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia baru saja akan membangunkan Naruto saat dilihatnya wajah kembarannya itu agak pucat. Menma pun mennyentuh pipi Naruto dengan pelan, "Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan? Apa tendangan Sasuke masih terasa sakit?" tanya Menma. Namun Naruto tak terusik sama sekali.

Menma mengambil sebuah buku dalam laci meja nakas dan membaca buku tersebut sambil berbaring di samping Naruto. Saat dia sudah selesai membaca setengah halaman buku tersebut, ia pun menguap lebar lalu tertidur.

'_BRAAK!'_

Samar-samar Menma mendengar suara benda yang jatuh. Masih tetap memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk Menma berkata, "Kau ini cereboh sekali! Kalau mau mengambil sesuatu hati-hati!"

.

'_BRAAK!' _

Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa buah buku di atas meja belajarnya saat dia hendak mencari sesuatu yang saat ini dibutuhkannya. Dia menjatuhkan semua barang-barang di dalam tasnya untuk mencari benda tersebut.

"Haa… Haa… Menma, apa kau tahu di mana _inhaler_ku?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang pendek dan cepat.

"Bukannya biasanya kau menyimpannya di dalam blazer seragam? Jangan bilang, kau belum mengambil blazer milikmu dari Sakura…" kata Menma yang langsung membulatkan mata birunya dan lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Be-nar, aku baru ingat. Haa… Haa… obat itu aku taruh di dalam blazerku."

"_BAKA!_ Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

Naruto meremas dada kirinya, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa begitu nyeri dan menyesakkan. Wajahnya bertambah pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa? Dadamu sakit? Apa karena si _teme_ sialan itu?" Menma panik dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Haa… Haa… bukan, Sasuke tidak mengenai bagian ini. Ukh!"

"Benarkah? Tapi biasanya kalau asmamu kambuh, kau tidak pernah separah ini?"

Naruto limbung dan hampir jatuh membentur lantai marmer jika Menma tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Ia mulai batuk-batuk dan semakin meringis kesakitan sambil terus meremas dada kirinya. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin hebat dan menjadi-jadi. Ia semakin kesulitan bernapas.

'_Cough… Cough…! Itaaii… Haa… Haahh!'_

Menma menekan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Denyut jantungnya terasa begitu cepat dan Naruto terus merintih sakit. Kulit Naruto juga mulai terasa dingin, "Apa mungkin _Pneumothorax_ mu kambuh lagi?"

Naruto meringkuk di lantai sambil terus meremas dada kirinya. Naruto tidak bisa bernafas. Dadanya malah semakin terasa sakit setiap satu tarikan nafas apalagi jika ia batuk, akhirnya ia pun tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Menma semakin panik saat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi. Kulit dan bibir Naruto juga sedikit membiru.

"Gawat, dia mengalami sianosis (warna biru pada kulit dan bibir). Brengsek, di mana ponselku?"

Menma memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai saat ia tersadar bahwa ponselnya ketinggalan di kamarnya. Ia pun lekas mencari ponsel Naruto diantara tumpukan barang-barang yang Naruto keluarkan dari dalam tas.

"Kuso, di mana ponselmu Naruto?" teriak Menma. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru dan menemukan _Smartphone _Naruto di atas kasur. "Kurang ajar! Kau meledekku? Huh!" teriak Menma pada ponsel yang tak berdosa itu. Menma pun menyambar ponsel tersebut dan langsung menekan nomor darurat untuk memanggil _Ambulance._

_._

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adikmu?" tanya Kushina.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Mereka masih menunggu kabar dari dokter yang belum juga keluar dari ruang _UGD._ Minato tidak ikut karena sudah tidur dan Kushina tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Minato sepertinya kelelahan, bahkan suara sirine _Ambulance_ saja tak lantas membuat suaminya itu terjaga.

"_Okaa-san_ memang tidak tahu apa-apa! Ini semua karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di luar negeri!" teriak Menma.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Kushina menyesal. Selama 3 tahun ini dia memang sangat sibuk. Dia harus menangani bisnis keluarga mereka di London-Inggris. Dia baru saja tiba di Jepang satu minggu yang lalu karena mendengar kabar dari ibu mertuanya kalau kondisi kesehatan suaminya memburuk.

"_Pneumothorax Spontan Sekunder_. Naruto divonis mengidap penyakit itu satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya penyakitnya kambuh lagi."

"Apa itu _Pneumothorax Spontan Sekunder?_" tanya Kushina yang memang tidak mengerti istilah kedokteran tersebut.

"_Collapsed Lung_ juga dikenal sebagai _Pneumothorax_. Paru-paru akan meledak dan udara akan keluar. Ini menyebabkan rasa sakit yang hebat dan kesulitan bernapas. Tampaknya itu karena kelelahan dan stress mental. Nafas yang pendek, denyut jantung yang cepat, nafas yang cepat, batuk dan kelelahan adalah gejala-gejala lain dari _Pneumothorax_." Jawab Menma.

Kushina hanya bisa meremas pakaiannya mendengar penjelasan dari Menma. Ekspresi wajahnya tegang dan cemas. Jantungnya pun seperti dipacu begitu cepat.

_Pneumothorax_ adalah pengumpulan udara atau gas dalam rongga _pleura_ yang berada diantara paru-paru dan toraks. Ada dua jenisnya, yaitu; primer dan sekunder. Primer terjadi secara spontan tanpa ada riwayat penyakit paru. Dan sekunder, terjadi pada beberapa pasien yang memang memiliki riwayat penyakit paru yang mendasari. Selain itu, banyak juga ditemui kasus _Pneumothorax_ yang disebabkan trauma fisik pada dada, misalnya; paru-paru tertusuk oleh tulang rusuk akibat kecelakaan, cedera akibat ledakan, atau komplikasi dari berbagai pengobatan. Udara dapat keluar dari paru-paru ke rongga _pleura _saat kantong udara di paru-paru atau _bulla_ meledak. Latihan fisik secara berlebihan dapat mendorong terjadinya _Pneumothorax_. Kondisi paru-paru seperti Asma dan _Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease_ juga dapat memicu kondisi ini. Untuk kasus _Pneumothorax Spontan Sekunder_, gejalanya lebih parah dibandingkan _Pneumothorax Spontan Primer_.

"Tsunade_-Baachan_ bilang, Naruto mengidap penyakit itu karena ia memiliki penyakit paru-paru yang mendasari. Mungkin penyakit ini adalah komplikasi dari penyakit _asma_nya. Paru-paru yang terkena adalah paru-parunya yang sebelah kiri. Paru-paru yang terkena tidak dapat menghilangkan fungsi dari sisi yang terkena. Biasanya gejalanya adalah _Hipoksemia_ (penurunan kadar oksigen dalam darah)."

"Separah itu?" Tanya Kushina yang sudah menangis. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui kondisi kesehatan puteranya?

Menma mengangguk sebagai jawaban, _'Ya'._

"Ibu macam apa aku ini? Aku bukan ibu yang baik… jadi itu sebabnya ia mengalami _cyanosis_?"

Menma mengangguk lemah, "Lalu, gejala lainnya adalah _Hiperkapnia _(akumulasi karbondioksida dalam darah). Kadang-kadang hal itu dapat menyebabkan penderita koma. Dan Naruto mengalami hal itu satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia koma selama beberapa bulan. Mungkin karena itulah _Otou-san_ menunjukku sebagai pewarisnya. Semenjak Naruto sakit, daya tahan tubuhnya memang lemah… tapi aku belum siap menanggung tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Aku masih 17 tahun, _Okaa-san!_" Cerita Menma.

"_Okaa-san_ mengerti…" kata Kushina sambil memeluk puteranya dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang. "Tapi, kenapa selama tiga tahun ini kau tidak menceritakan tentang hal ini pada _Okaa-san?_ Bahkan nenekmu juga tidak cerita…"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tsunade_-Baachan_. Selama satu setengah tahun ini, aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berulang kali untuk menceritakan tentang kesehatan Naruto… tapi _Okaa-san_ terlalu sibuk sampai aku sulit sekali menghubungimu."

"_Gomennasai._ Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto sekarang? Kenapa mereka lama sekali keluarnya?" tanya Kushina semakin cemas. Kedua tangannya kini sudah saling meremas.

"Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan penyedotan untuk mengeluarkan semua udara itu seperti satu setengah tahun yang lalu. _Pneumothorax_ butuh penanganan darurat sesegera mungkin karena jika tidak, akibatnya bisa fatal… bisa mengakibatkan kematian." Jawab Menma dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Setelah itu apa dia bisa sembuh?" tanya Kushina dengan suara lirih.

"Selama Naruto tidak kelelahan dan tidak banyak pikiran, juga tetap menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik… dia akan sembuh. Tidak akan terjadi kekambuhan lagi, tapi itu memang tidak menjamin seluruhnya."

"Itu berarti, penyedotan akan terus dilakukan jika udara kembali masuk dalam paru-parunya, begitu?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Dan jika serangan ini terjadi lagi… jika _Pneumothorax_ nya tidak sembuh atau terjadi kekambuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya, maka ia harus segera melakukan pembedahan untuk menghilangkan penyebabnya." Kali bukan Menma yang menjawab melainkan seorang dokter wanita yang rupanya sudah ke luar dari dalam ruangan dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Okaa-san?"_ ucap Kushina. Dokter tersebut memang ibu mertuanya—Tsunade—.

"Jadi maksud _Obaa-chan, _jika hal ini terjadi lagi Naruto harus dioperasi?"

"Ya." jawab Tsunade. Menma menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan puteraku sekarang?"

"Kami sudah melakukan _Aspiration_ (penyedotan) udara bebas yang terjebak di rongga _pleural _ke suatu tabung. Dia sempat mengalami komplikasi _Hemorrage_ (perdarahan) juga penumpukan cairan di paru dan tekanan darah rendah (_Hypotension_). Kali ini _Pneumothorax_ nya sangat besar sehingga mengganggu pernafasannya. Akhirnya kami juga harus melakukan pemasangan sebuah selang kecil pada sela iga yang memungkinkan pengeluaran udara dari rongga _pleura_. Selang ini akan kami pasang selama beberapa hari agar paru-parunya bisa kembali mengembang. Untuk menjamin perawatan selang tersebut dan juga karena kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah, Naruto akan dirawat di ruang _ICU _hingga kondisinya stabil." Kata Dokter Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Tapi setelah itu puteraku akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kushina pula.

"Untuk penyerapan total hingga kondisi kesehatannya benar-benar pulih mungkin dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 2-4 minggu. Ini memang pemulihan yang lambat."

"Ya Tuhan…." Kata Kushina yang kemudian menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saudaramu? Kenapa penyakitnya bisa kambuh?" tanya Tsunade pada Menma.

"Itu karena dia sembarangan. Dia tidak boleh latihan yang berat tapi belakangan ini dia selalu melakukan olahraga yang berat-berat, bahkan pada _event_ olahraga minggu lalu dia ikut lomba lari marathon. Dia juga bermain basket setiap hari bersama Shikamaru dan yang lainnya setiap pulang sekolah… padahal aku sudah memperingatkan kalau dia tidak boleh terlalu memforsir tubuhnya sendiri karena dia punya asma."

"Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Selain itu Ayah… dia mendidik kami dengan keras. Setiap _shift _malam, aku disuruh bekerja menjadi _waiter _di Restoran Hotel. Dan Naruto bertugas di dapur untuk mencuci piring. Bisa kau banyangkan betapa banyaknya jumlah piring-piring kotor tersebut setiap harinya, mengingat Hotel kami selalu menjadi favorit para pelanggan, bukan? Tak jarang juga jarinya terluka karena tergores pecahan piring." Cerita Menma dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Minato melakukan itu?"

"_Hai. Otou-san_ bilang, kami harus merintis bisnis ini dari nol untuk belajar dari bawah sekaligus menambah pengalaman. Dan karena kondisi kesehatan Naruto tidak baik, _Otou-san _sudah mengambil keputusan final. Dia menetapkan aku sebagai pewarisnya, padahal kau tahu kan, Nenek? Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, bukan menjadi penurusnya!" Kini Menma sudah menangis dan wanita bijaksana tersebut langsung memeluk cucunya.

"Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat. Dan kau, meskipun kau mempuyai cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter sepertiku, kau harus tetap menurut pada Ayahmu! Satu waktu carilah kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya hingga akhirnya Minato mengerti dan memahami keinginanmu. Tapi, jika hal itu tetap tidak berhasil… kaulah yang harus mencoba untuk memahami Ayahmu."

"_Doushite?"_

"…karena itu adalah kewajibanmu sebagai _Heir Namikaze!_ Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa kondisi kesehatan Naruto. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi _Heir,_ teruslah berdo'a untuk kesembuhan saudara kembarmu itu! Siapa tahu kalau dia sudah sehat, dia mau menggantikanmu menjadi _Heir Namikaze_." Nasihat Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Kami baru menginjak usia 17, tapi kenapa _Otou-san_ terus memaksa kami untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Kami belum siap, _Obaa-chan!"_

"Itu karena Minato sakit dan hidupnya mungkin tidak lama lagi…"

"APA? Jadi itu benar? Katakan padaku, memangnya _Otou-san_ sakit apa?!" tanya Menma. Dia terlihat begitu _shock._

"Minato menderita penyakit jantung… kupikir kalian sudah tahu!"

"Tidak mungkin! Benarkah itu _Okaa-san?"_ tanya Menma. Kushina hanya mengangguk lemah. Menma semakin _shock_ dan terpukul_, "Otou-san…"_

"Aku sudah tahu dari Naruto, Kau pernah berulang kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Menma! Jangan pernah melukai dirimu sendiri apalagi berpikir untuk bunuh diri! Orang tuamu dan juga Naruto membutuhkanmu. Dan kau sendiri juga masih sangat muda. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu!"

"…."

"Naruto pasti bukan hanya mengalami kelelahan akut. Aku yakin ada alasan lain kenapa penyakitnya bisa kambuh. Dan hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirimu yang merupakan setengah dari dirinya. Dia mungkin sudah tahu kalau kau ingin mati."

Menma tersentak. Mungkin Neneknya benar. "Naruto…" sesal Menma.

_**You are My Sunshine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pertemuan dua keluarga itu dilanjutkan dengan pesta pertunangan antara Naruto Namikaze dan Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hiasi dan Namikaze Minato terlihat bahagia dengan pertunangan ini. Namun tidak dengan puterinya—Hyuuga Hinata—. Dia terlihat tidak senang meskipun Naruto sudah resmi menjadi calon suaminya. Puncak acara, yaitu pesta dansa di mulai. Semua tamu undangan maju ke lantai dansa, begitu juga dengan Minato yang mengajak Kushina untuk berdansa. Hiasi_-sama_ tampak iri dengan kemesraan suami-isteri itu. Andai saja istrinya masih hidup. Hyuuga Hanabi juga ikut berdansa. Ia meminta Hyuuga Neji untuk menjadi pasangannya. Sementara itu Hinata tidak tertarik dan malah membawa segelas _wine_ dan pergi menuju balkon. Seseorang pun mengikutinya.

"Kau kenapa jutex sekali malam ini? Bukannya kau senang bertunangan denganku? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku…"

Ia tahu kalau Hinata itu gadis yang dingin. Julukannya di sekolah saja _'Ice Princess'._ Tapi sedingin apa pun gadis itu, dia tidak mungkin sejutek ini pada calon suaminya.

"Huh! Bukan kau yang aku sukai tapi Namikaze Naruto!"

"Eh? Maksudmu? Kau tahu kalau aku bukan dia?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu Menma_-kun_, kan?"

"_Hai._ Pantas saja sejak tadi kau bersikap dingin padaku!"

"Naruto_-kun,_ tidak mau bertunangan denganku, kan? Itulah sebabnya dia menyuruhmu untuk menjadi dirinya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan dia yang menyuruhku tapi _Otou-san! Otou-san_ tidak mau Ayahmu marah karena kami seenaknya membatalkan acara ini. Dia tahu seperti apa watak Ayahmu. Hiasi_-sama_ pasti akan marah besar, makanya dia menyuruhku untuk menyamar sebagai Naruto."

"Kalian adalah kembar identik. Wajar kalau _Otou-sama_, Neji_-Nii,_ dan Hanabi_-chan_ tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kalian tidak bisa menipuku karena aku tahu dengan pasti cara membedakan kalian. Aku akan bilang pada Ayah tentang hal ini. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika dia mem_blacklist _keluarga kalian!"

Hinata hendak melengos pergi. Namun dengan sigap Menma langsung menarik tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh mungil itu berakhir dalam pelukannya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, kedua orang itu pun saling bertatapan.

"Kumohon jangan, Hinata_-chan!_ Naruto sedang sakit. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa datang."

"Kau pasti bohong! Aku tahu kalau dia hanya mencintai Haruno Sakura. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak mau datang!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Dia memang menyukai Sakura_,_ tapi dia pasti akan tetap datang dalam acara ini jika dia dalam keadaan sehat. Dia bukan orang yang tidak sopan. Kalau kau tidak percaya, mari kita ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguknya!" ajak Menma.

Hinata terus menatap mata Menma, mencari kebohongan dalam mata biru samudra itu… tapi ia tidak menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan di sana. Menma pasti berbicara sungguh-sungguh.

"Baik! Ayo kita jenguk dia besok!" ujar Hinata. Menma tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bergabung untuk berdansa! Anggap saja aku ini Naruto!"

"Mana bisa! Jantungku sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar saat dekat denganmu!"

"Ukh! Jahat sekali kau, _Hime!_ Aku terluka…" canda Menma. Hinata hanya memukul-mukul dada Menma karena kesal.

"Aww…! _Hime-chan_ marah?"

"DIAM! Jangan memanggilku _Hime-chan!_ Namaku Hinata. Hi-na-ta." Tegas Hinata.

Sementara itu Hiasi tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat puterinya tengah berpelukan dengan calon menantunya dari kejauhan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa itu bukanlah Naruto melainkan Menma.

'_Buatlah Naruto-kun jatuh cinta padamu, puteriku! Dengan begitu hubungan kalian tidak akan menjadi cinta sepihak lagi. Ayah tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak yang bisa membuatmu move on dari Itachi-kun. Ayah tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah. Kau harus menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang benar-benar kau cintai.'_

.

.

"Sudah dua hari kau tidak sekolah, Sakura. Dan kau masih tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, besok?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine._ Hari ini, Ino memang sengaja menginap di rumah Sakura karena sudah dua hari sahabatnya itu tidak masuk sekolah.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa kau sanggup menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depan semua orang?" tanya Sakura dengan air mata berlinang.

Ino menghela nafas, ia mengerti perasaan Sakura. Sakura pasti malu sekali dengan kejadian tempo hari sampai dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah lagi.

"Tapi… kita masuk _Nagareboshi High School_ karena beasiswa. Kau tahu sendiri betapa sulitnya untuk bisa masuk sekolah bergengsi itu? Apa kau ingin menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena orang brengsek itu. Si pantat bebek itu bahkan tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi!"

"Aku hanya ingin lulus SMA. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika nanti aku tidak bisa melanjutkan _study _ke _Universitas_ karena orang tuaku tidak sanggup membiayai kuliahku. Tapi setidaknya jika aku lulus dari _Nagareboshi High School_, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk ukuran lulusan SMA/sederajat. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya penghinaan!" kata Sakura panjang lebar. Kini ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya sambil terus terisak. Ino memeluk sahabatnya tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"Setidaknya anak-anak konglomerat itu tidak semuanya jahat pada kita. Masih ada orang-orang yang baik." Kata Ino sambil mengenang pertolongan Shikamaru dan teman-temannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura ingat masih ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya sebagai manusia yang sederat. Sakura pun berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil blazer yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karena belum mengembalikan blazer tersebut kepada pemiliknya, bahkan ia belum sempat mencucinya. Sakura menciumi bau blazer tersebut dan ia bisa mencium aroma _citrus_ yang berhasil menenangkan hatinya biarpun hanya sedikit. Sakura kembali menghirup aroma parfum sekaligus aroma tubuh Naruto yang masih tersisa dalam blazer tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya. Sakura menyentuh keseluruhan blazer tersebut secara perlahan, tiba-tiba gerakkan tangannya berhenti pada suatu titik. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang mengganjal di sana. Penasaran, Sakura pun merogoh saku blazer tersebut dan mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya.

"Bukankah ini _inhaler?_" tanya Sakura.

"_Inhaler?_ Kau menemukan _inhaler_ itu dari dalam saku blazer Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk. Perasaannya jadi tidak tenang dan gelisah. "Astaga, Ino! Seharusnya aku mengembalikan blazer ini dari kemarin-kemarin. Jika _inhaler_ ini memang punya Naruto, berarti satu waktu dia akan membutuhkannya dan aku… aku harusnya segera mengembalikannya."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia mempunyai penyakit asma." Sambung Ino.

"Aku juga…" kata Sakura dengan suara lirih. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau asmanya tiba-tiba qumat dan Naruto langsung _collapse_ karena kehilangan obatnya?

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Kau tidak usah cemas! Toh dia anak konglomerat, bukan hal yang sulit untuk membeli _inhaler _yang baru."

Sakura menjitak kepala sahabatnya sambil melotot, "Kau Ini! Bagaimana kalau asmanya kambuh saat lewat tengah malam? Memangnya masih ada apotek yang buka?"

Ino terdiam, _'Benar juga yang dikatakan, Sakura.'_

"Aku harus cepat-cepat mengembalikannya. Aku akan pergi ke sekolah besok."

"Meskipun besok kau akan sekolah, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya. Kudengar dia diskorsing karena berkelahi dengan si brengsek itu!" kata Ino pula. Ia masih belum bisa memanggil Sasuke dengan nama itu karena dia sudah terlanjur membenci cinta pertamanya tersebut.

"Dia kena skor karena berkelahi? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa masih tanya? Sudah jelas dia membela kita saat itu!"

Sakura menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi dia menimbulkan masalah baru bagi Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku terpaksa menitipkannya pada saudara kembarnya." Kata Sakura seraya mengigit bibirnya, mengingat bahwa Menma selalu bersama Sasuke dan dua orang teman mereka yang brengsek itu.

"Jangan! Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan melakukan hal itu. Lebih baik kau titipkan saja pada Shikamaru!" saran Ino. Dan Sakura langsung tersenyum seperti sudah mendapatkan pencerahan.

"_Arigatou Ino…"_

"…tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli padanya? Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya, ya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya jangan melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah baru lagi! Naruto itu banyak sekali _fangirls-_nya. Dan kau tahu? Salah satu diantara mereka adalah Akazawa Shion dan Hyuuga Hinata. Orang-orang seperti kita sebaiknya jangan bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang Cinderella!" Nasihat Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Jadi _Ice Princess_ dan cewek angkuh menyebalkan itu juga menyukainya?"

"Ya. Dunia mereka berbeda dengan kita, Sakura!"

_._

_._

_**Tsuzuku**_

_._

_Hai…hai…*lambai-lambai*, perkenalkan…. Aku newbie di fandom Naruto. Well, ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku. FF ini terinspirasi dari __**DraKor 'The Heirs'.**__ Dengan kata lain ff ini adalah sisi lain dari 'The Heirs' itu sendiri. Jika dalam Dramanya lebih ke tema 'Cinderella', aku ingin mengambil dari sisi lainnya, yaitu Hinata 'sang Heiress'. Kenapa? Karena aku Hinata centric *nggak ada yang nanya*. Maaf ya karena ceritanya klise begini dan chapter kali ini kepanjangan pula, maklum ini ff pertama. Nah, mau dilanjut atau author hapus aja? Silahkan tinggalkan __**REVIEW **__kalian! See ya._


	2. Chapter 2

Hay, hay! _Author_ mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update ff ini. Ini bukan sekedar alasan tapi emang kenyataan, Author lupa password akun ini, baru inget tadi… itu pun karena Author baru nemu di note milikku. Haha, sorry kirain akun and pw ini nggak dicatat dalam note, tau gitu udah dari awal-awal author cek note itu.

_Author _nggak nyangka ada yang mau _Review_ FF pertamaku, hihi. Sebelumnya _Author_ mau ngucapin Terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat; _read and review, follow,_ juga_ ngeFav_ FF pertamaku ini. _**Arigatou Gozaimashita for; Saus Kacang, Vruddie, Cicikun, Ranggagian67, Kyucel, Hanao Himeka, Selamet. .9, Tsukihime4869, Soputan, X, Durara,**_** Miyuki Nadeshiko, Shifa Ayunda Shafitri807, dan Namaki Shidota.** Nah, Author mau bales _review_ dari _reader_s dulu :

.

_**Namaki Shidota:**__ Benarkah? Ini dia lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati XD *emanngnya makanan*_

_**Shifa Ayunda Shafitri807: **__Oalah, dosa besar apanya? Haha… Yup, ff nya pasti dilanjut :D_

_**Kyucel: **__Oke, ff ini nggak jadi dihapus. Ini dia kelanjutannya, makasih ya…_

_**Ranggagian67: **__Makasih. Yuuki seneng kalau ada ilmu yang didapat dari cerita ini. Iya typo itu ada mulu. Haha, maaf. Jadi ternyata kata-kata ilmu kedokterannya emang kebanyakan, ya? Oke, istilah kedokterannya akan dikurangi dan akan Yuuki perbaiki juga semua kekurangan lainnya. Nggak kok, pairnya bukan NaruSaku. Ini kisah cinta NaruHinaMenma :D_

_**Cicikun: **__He-eh, ini kisah cinta segitiga antara NaruHinaMenma. Iya bener banget, kok tau kalau Sakura cuma tambahan aja? Tenang aja, Yuuki nggak suka Harem-hareman.. apalagi kalau ceweknya yang ngeladenin banyak cewok. Anime 'Amnesia' aja kurang menarik menurutku, meskipun chara cowoknya keren-keren bingit and ganteng-ganteng pula. Hinata itu kan cuma setia sama Naruto, makanya Yuuki seneng mereka jd pair canon. Haha, iya maaf… Yuuki emang parah banget nyusun kata-katanya, maklumlah ini FF pertama. ^^_

_**Vruddie: **__Makasih…_

_**Saus Kacang: **__Entahlah, haha. He-eh, Yuuki juga jadi inget Lee Bo Na pas bikin cerita ini. Suka banget sama karakter tu cewek. _

_**Soputan:**__ Yang bener nih? Makasih loh... _

_**X: **__Yuuki masukin Sakura dalam cerita ini cuma buat bumbu pelengkap aja, kok. *emangnya nasi goreng?* Haha, jadinya Yuuki sendiri belum nentuin siapa pair Sakura._

_**Durara:**__ Oh, yea? Yuuki juga awalnya nggak berani publish FF ini loh, soalnya yang namanya terinsipirasi dari '__**The Heirs'**__ pasti ada readers yang malah jadi kebayang Kim Tan sama tokoh lainnya, Wkwkwk. Tapi yg namanya permulaan, Yuuki beraniin aja, hehe._

_Oalah, kurang ngerti alur ceritanya, ya? Maaf yah, Yuuki baru pertama kali bikin FF sih. Pair akhirnya Yuuki juga belum nentuin, yg pasti sih diantara NaruHina atau MenmaHina. FF ini fokus ke NaruHinaMenma (meskipun Menma-nya masih suka sama Ino dan Naruto-nya masih suka sama Sakura) jadi kamu nggak usah khawatir… akhirnya enggak akan jadi NaruSaku. Yuuki kan Hinata centrict jadi Yuuki seneng banget karena ending Canon-nya NaruHina :DSoal Sakura, ini kan cuma fanfiction pertama Yuuki, bukan AniManga-nya. Jadi nggak apa-apa, kan, Yuuki bikin Sakuranya OOC kayak begitu? :D_

_**Miyuki Nadeshiko: **__FF ini fokusnya ke NaruHinaMenma sesuai dengan quote di chapter awal yang cuma ada quote mereka, jadi nggak akan ada NaruSaku. Sakura-nya cuma bumbu-bumbu pelengkap cerita ini aja. Aku juga suka NaruHina jadi ya, berasa lebih greget gitu kalau saingan Hinata dalam cinta itu Sakura, hehehe. Haha, gomen… gomen… Yuuki baru sadar kalau istilah kedokterannya kebanyakan. Oh_ _gitu ya? Makasih ya sarannya, berguna sekali. Entar Yuuki usahain chapter-chapter ke depannya lebih baik lagi :D_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu? Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Well, jika kau memang sangat mencintainya, tunjukkan tekadmu! Tekadmu dan ketulusanmulah yang akan menentukan segalanya. Apakah dia akan tersentuh hingga akhirnya membalas cintamu… kau akan segera tahu jawabannya. Tapi kalau perasaannya tidak pernah berubah, lari saja kepadaku dan berpalinglah padaku! Kita berdua sama-sama memiliki cinta sepihak, after all."**_

"_**Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan bahwa kau bisa merebut hatiku!"**_

"_**Hahaha.. So interesting! Your heart will be so sweet!"**_

_**.**_

_**You are My Sunshine**_

_Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea __**'The Heirs'**_

_**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **__punya __**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family._

_**Warning: AU, OOC.**__ Abal, Mainstream, typo(s), dll. Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

_Chapter 2_

_._

Hinata memandang gedung Rumah Sakit Internasional di depannya. Rupanya Rumah Sakit ini adalah milik _Sabaku Group_. Tidak heran mengingat betapa baiknya hubungan diantara _Namikaze Family _dengan _Sabaku Family_. Hinata mengikuti Namikaze Menma dari belakang. Di kedua tangannya, ia membawa parcel buah-buahan dan sebuket bunga Mawar putih. Saat mereka berdua masih berjalan di lorong panjang Rumah Sakit, seseorang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyapa Menma.

"Menma_-kun_, kau mau ke mana?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"Shizune_-san?_ Aku akan ke ruang ICU. Tentu saja untuk menjenguk Naruto." jawab Menma.

Hinata memandang wanita cantik berpakaian perawat itu. Nampaknya Menma sangat mengenal wanita ini. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat wanita tersebut tersenyum.

"Naruto_-kun_ sudah dipindahkan ke ruang _VIV No.1027_ tadi siang. Hanya saja Tsunade_-sensei_ belum melepas selang kecil itu karena paru-paru Naruto_-kun_ belum mengembang sepenuhnya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. _Arigatou Shizune-san_." Kata Menma. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Menma_-kun_, aku mau ke Toilet sebentar. Kau duluan saja! Dan aku titip ini… tolong berikan padanya!" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan barang-barang bawaannya tersebut pada Menma.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali memerintahku!"

"Aku calon adik iparmu! Satu lagi, jangan lupa lepas cincin di jarimu itu… itu bukan milikmu!"

"Tidak usah kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu." balas Menma yang kemudian mengambil parcel buah dan buket bunga tersebut dari tangan Hinata. Hinata pun lekas pergi menuju Toilet.

.

"Ukh! Haa… Haa… Haa…"

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram dada kirinya hingga piyama pasien yang dikenakannya kusut dibagian tersebut. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Keringat dingin pun membasahi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Menma?" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Menma menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah siuman? Sejak kapan? Aku senang karena kau tidak perlu memakai alat bantu pernapasan lagi."

"Hmm, tadi pagi."

"_How do you feel? Are you in pain?"_

"_Hai."_

Menma menghela napas mendengar jawaban Naruto, bahkan suara kembarannya itu serak dan masih selirih bisikkan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Naruto saat ini. Naruto pasti sangat menderita.

"Kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan dokter!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah! Ah ya, kenapa kau memberiku bunga? Aku tidak suka bunga!"

"Ini bukan aku yang beli tapi calon istrimu. Dan parcel buah ini juga darinya." Kata Menma yang kemudian meletakkan buket bunga dan parcel buah tersebut di atas meja nakas.

"Maksudmu itu dari Hinata_-chan?_"

"Yup. _Your fiancee_."

"Apa? Memangnya kapan aku bertunangan dengannya?"

"Kemarin malam. Aku disuruh _Otou-san_ untuk menyamar menjadi dirimu. Tak kusangka dia tahu kalau aku bukan kau. Dia hebat, bukan?"

"Hebat apanya? Jelas saja dia tahu, rambutku sedikit lebih panjang dari rambutmu."

"Benar juga? Yah, begitu juga dengan tubuhmu. Badanmu sedikit lebih kurus dari badanku, sampai-sampai blazermu terasa sempit di tubuhku yang atletis ini." Kata Menma narsis.

"Kau meledekku?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Menma tajam.

Menma tertawa kecil, "Tidak." kata Menma yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah blazer dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto.

Menma menyodorkan blazer tersebut pada Naruto, "Dari Shikamaru… katanya titipan dari Sakura."

"_Arigatou._ Tolong simpan saja di dalam koperku!"

Menma melirik jari Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah sebuah koper yang terletak di lantai sebelah kanan ranjang."Siapa yang membawa barang-barangmu ke sini?"

"_Okaa-san._ Tadi siang dia datang tapi langsung pergi lagi karena katanya _Otou-san _sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Naruto.

Menma mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengitari ranjang Naruto dan memasukkan blazer tersebut ke dalam koper.

"Sakura_-chan_ bilang sesuatu tidak?"

"Ya. Ini pesan Sakura, '_Maafkan aku karena terlambat mengembalikannya. Kuharap aku tidak sampai menyulitkanmu. Kupikir tidak ada Inhaler di dalam sakunya. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto.'_ Lain kali jangan cereboh lagi! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menggantikanku?"

"Ya. Melihatmu kesakitan seperti malam itu rasanya aku…"

"Aku jusru senang karena bukan kau yang sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu, Menma! Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi!" Potong Naruto.

Menma memalingkan muka, _'Menyebalkan! Dia masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini?'_

"Ish, kau ini! Harusnya aku yang menceramahimu! Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, _baka!_ Dan pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri! Kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan? Kau selalu saja begitu… lebih memikirkan aku daripada dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau kakakku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikanmu?"

"Ish! Terserah kau saja! Kau menyebalkan kalau sedang sakit!"

"_Sorry,_ apa aku mengganggu acara pertengkaran kalian?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja datang. Mendengar suara lembut seseorang, Menma dan Naruto pun menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Hinata…"

"Kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa tanya? Tentu saja untuk menjenguk calon suamiku. Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku, Naruto_-kun?_"

"_Gomen…_ Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak datang ke acara tersebut. Jika aku bisa datang... aku pasti akan datang. Setidaknya aku harus tetap menghormati _Hiasi-sama_, meskipun aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini."

Hinata menghampiri Menma dan Naruto. "Berikan itu padaku, Menma_-kun!_" kata Hinata.

Menma yang mengerti apa maksud Hinata langsung mengeluarkan 'benda' yang dimaksud Hinata dari saku celananya. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengambil 'benda' tersebut dari tangan Menma. Hinata semakin mendekat kepada Naruto. Dan setiap satu langkah jantungnya semakin berdebar lebih kencang. Rasanya seluruh darahnya sudah mengalir ke kepala.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali. Mukamu selalu merah setiap kali dekat dengannya." Komentar Menma. Hinata langsung mendelik tajam pada Menma.

"_Oops! Gomennasai, Hime-sama."_

Hinata tak peduli dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

'_Deg! Deg! Deg!'_ Hinata bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar.

Dekat…

Dekat….

Dan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tidak tertanam jarum infus dan memasangkan 'benda' itu di jari manis Naruto.

"Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus tetap memakai cincin pertunangan kita ini! Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuangnya! Jika kau lakukan itu, Ayahmu akan kecewa padamu." Kata Hinata. Naruto hanya memandang Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

'_Ternyata Naruto-kun benar-benar sakit. Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat kesakitan di wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Tidak hanya wajahnya, warna kulitnya pun jadi sama pucatnya dengan kulit Sai-senpai. Bibirnya kering dan tangannya juga terasa dingin.'_ Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tetap mau bertunangan denganku meskipun kau tahu kalau aku tidak sehat?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya dia sakit apa, Menma_-kun?"_ Hinata malah balik tanya pada Menma.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat serius. _Pneumothorax… _tapi aku memang sangat khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan nampaknya dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya." Jawab Menma setengah menyindir Naruto.

"_See?_ Bahkan jika kau menderita penyakit jantung atau kanker sekalipun, aku akan tetap setuju dengan pertunangan ini karena aku mencintaimu." Wajah Hinata semakin bertambah merah saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Lucu sekali! Seorang _Heiress_ Hyuuga sampai _blushing _begitu hanya karena aku?"

"Tenang saja! Suatu hari nanti bukan hanya aku yang seperti ini, pasti akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!" sambung Hinata yang kemudian mencium kening Naruto."Cepat sembuh ya, _My Fiance!"_

"Membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu? Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? _Well,_ jika kau memang sangat mencintainya, tunjukkan tekadmu! Tekadmu dan ketulusanmulah yang akan menentukan segalanya. Apakah dia akan tersentuh hingga akhirnya membalas cintamu… kau akan segera tahu jawabannya. Tapi kalau perasaannya tidak pernah berubah… Lari saja kepadaku dan berpalinglah padaku! Kita berdua sama-sama memiliki cinta sepihak, _after all." _Sahut Menma. Mendengar perkataan Menma tersebut, Hinata pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan bahwa kau bisa merebut hatiku!"

"_Hahaha.. So interesting! Your heart will be so sweet!"_

"Benar juga. Kami memiliki wajah yang sama, pasti akan mudah bagimu untuk berpaling padanya."

"Tahu apa kau soal hatiku, Na-ru-to_-kun?_" ujar Hinata dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Naruto. Menma tertawa menanggapi suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah memanas itu.

"Kalian memang memiliki wajah, suara, dan postur tubuh yang sama, tapi aku hanya akan memberikan hatiku padamu, _My Fiance_. Kau tahu kenapa? Sebab hatiku sudah terikat padamu dan akan sulit untuk memutuskan ikatan itu. Bagiku Naruto_-kun _adalah cinta terakhirku. Berbahagialah karena cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah berhasil! Bukankah cinta pertamamu itu bukan aku?"

"Wow! Hahaha, kau gadis yang menarik _Hime-sama!_ Bisakah kau mematahkan keyakinannya itu, Naruto? Kau tentu masih ingat apa yang dikatakan _Okaa-san_ bukan? Cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa." kata Menma pula.

"Huh? Lalu apa menurutmu aku akan jatuh cinta padanya karena terbiasa?"

"Kau adalah setengah dari diriku. Aku yakin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku pun sudah mulai menyukai _Hime-sama._ Hahaha…"

"Bicara apa kau? Kau dan aku berbeda. Itu terbukti dengan kau yang menyukai Ino dan aku yang menyukai Sakura_-chan_."

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan cinta?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa maksdmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia tidak bisa membedakan antara perasaan sayang dan cinta?"

"Sudahlah, Menma! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, tunanganku butuh istirahat!" kata Hinata yang kemudian menarik tangan Menma. "Jangan lupa minum obat ya_, My Fiance! Get well soon!_" lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia pun lekas menyeret Menma keluar kamar.

Naruto terpaku untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa senyuman Hinata barusan sedikit menggetarkan hatinya. _'Tak kusangka dia cantik sekali saat tersenyum. Benar juga, itu karena selama ini dia tidak pernah tersenyum' _pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu Hinata bisa melihat ada semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Menma. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" tanyanya.

"Aku iri. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa iri pada kembaranku sendiri. Kau tersenyum padanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum? Tidak boleh?"

"Senyumanmu itu sangat cantik padahal setahuku kau tidak pernah tersenyum. _Sugooii,_ tak kusangka hanya dia yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum."

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ancam Hinata yang kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya dari Menma lalu melengos pergi. Menma terpaku di tempat. Ia hanya berdiri di sana sambil terus memperhatikan siluet Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok Hinata tak terlihat lagi, Menma memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Hinata, lalu ia menyentuh dadanya.

'_Ada apa denganku? Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak mungkin! Lantas perasaanku pada Ino selama ini itu apa?'_ pikir Menma dalam hati.

_**You are My Sunshine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Menma's POV_

_._

"Menma_-kun,_ bisakah kau menceritakan semua tentang Naruto_-kun_ padaku? Semuanya! Di mulai sejak kalian masih kecil…"

Dengan mudahnya dia berkata begitu padaku. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku mulai menyukainya? Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya, tetapi aku mulai merasa cemburu melihatnya yang selalu menjenguk saudara kembarku setiap hari. Bahkan hari ini dia juga datang dan tak lupa membawa bunga. Dan kali ini yang dia berikan adalah mawar merah.

"Saudara kembarmu itu menyebalkan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya. Dia tak terlihat tersentuh sedikit pun mekipun setiap hari aku datang untuk menjenguknya dan memberinya bunga."

"Naruto tidak suka bunga. Meskipun sejuta mawar kau berikan padanya… dia tetap tidak akan tersentuh!" kataku.

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan semua tentangnya padaku!"

"Baiklah, _Hime-sama!_ Kalau begitu, ayo kita duduk di kursi panjang itu!" ajakku sambil menunjukkan bangku yang aku maksud. Hinata mengangguk setuju dan kami pun duduk di atas kursi panjang tersebut.

Udara di sini terasa sangat sejuk dan menyegarkan, mungkin karena bangku yang kami dudukki berada tepat di bawah pohon akasia. Selain itu taman belakang rumah sakit ini memang sangat terawat mengingat taman ini adalah taman favorit para pasien dan juga para kerabat pasien yang datang untuk menjenguk. Hinata menatapku dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sementara aku bingung harus memulai ceritaku dari mana.

"Menma_-kun,_ cepat ceritakan!" kata Hinata pula.

Aku menghembuskan napas sebentar sebelum memulai ceritaku. Di dunia ini tidak ada seorang manusia manapun yang bisa memilih hidupnya ketika mereka dilahirkan, begitu pula dengan kami yang terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Namikaze. Mewarisi bisnis keluarga bukanlah keinginanku. Aku memiliki impianku sendiri.

"Kondisi fisik Naruto sangat kontras dengan kondisi fisikku."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan kening pertanda heran.

"Aku mempunyai tubuh yang sangat sehat, yang membuat Naruto iri untuk hal yang satu itu. Tubuh Naruto dilahirkan dengan kondisi yang rentan penyakit. Masuk angin sedikit saja, dia bisa mengalami demam tinggi semalaman."

"Benarkah?" kini ekspresi Hinata terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kami adalah kembar. Punya wajah yang identik tapi dengan kondisi tubuh yang berbeda. Aku kuat sedangkan Natuto lemah… karena kondisi tubuh lemahnya itulah, Naruto tidak terpilih menjadi pewaris bisnis keluarga meskipun dia ingin. Yah, tapi itu dulu saat kami masih anak-anak. Sekarang daya tahan tubuhnya tidak seburuk dulu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah… mungkin karena _Okaa-san_ menurunkan penyakit asmanya pada Naruto. Atau mungkin juga karena saat kami masih berada dalam kandungan dulu, aku yang paling banyak menyerap nutrisi yang _Okaa-san_ berikan untuk kami."

"Kalau memang seperti itu berarti kau menyeramkan… seperti _vampire_ saja."

"Hahaha, _vampire?_ Kau ini ada-ada saja, _Hime-sama. Vampire_ itu kan hanya menghisap darah."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Hime-sama!_"

"Ayolah, izinkan aku untuk memanggilmu _Hime_, ya?"

"Oke, tapi sebagai gantinya cepat kau lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Yah, Naruto pernah bilang kalau aku begitu bersinar seperti matahari. Sementara dirinya harus bersusah payah untuk menjadi kuat dan bersikap ceria agar disukai. Dia selalu berusaha. Berusaha menyamai aku dalam hal apapun. Walau pada akhirnya dia harus terbaring seharian di atas tempat tidur. Dia terus berusaha menjadi seperti aku."

_._

_Flashback_

_._

"_Tanganmu dingin Nii-chan, nyaman sekali."_

"_Badanmu yang terlalu panas."_

_Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan sang Kakak. "Aku tidak butuh kompresan di dahiku, tanganmu sudah cukup menenangkan."_

"_Jangan bodoh! Kau harus dikompres dengan air hangat."_

"_Kenapa bukan air dingin?"_

"_Itu karena tubuhmu terus menggigil."_

_Menma menyibakkan poni Naruto, meraba-raba suhu tubuh adiknya yang semakin meningkat sejak tengah malam tadi. "Kau sudah minum obatmu, Naruto?" tanya Menma yang kemudian melirik beberapa bungkus obat penurun panas di meja nakas samping tempat tidur mereka. Menma menghela nafas._

"_Bagaimana demammu mau turun kalau kau tidak minum obat? Bangunlah sebentar, aku akan memberimu obat!" paksa Menma. Dia mengambilkan segelas air putih dan mengambil sebutir obat._

_Naruto menuruti perkataan Kakaknya. Dia meminum obat pemberian Menma itu dengan riang, seolah-olah dia tidak sedang sakit saat ini. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Nii-chan, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini." Serunya, dan Menma hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ungkapan sayang adik kembarnya itu._

"_Aku juga sangat menyanyangimu. Kau adalah urutan kedua setelah Okaa-chan."_

"_Hmm? Bagaimana dengan Tou-chan?"_

"_Otou-chan urutan ketiga!"_

"_Keterlaluan, padahal dia kan Ayahmu." Kata Naruto. Menma tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Adiknya._

"_Kau tau Nii-chan, aku sangat iri padamu…"_

"_Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu iri? Kita memiliki wajah, warna mata, warna rambut, postur tubuh, bahkan suara yang sama. Apa yang kau irikan dariku?"_

"_Kondisi tubuhmu. Kau memiliki system imun yang bagus, tidak sepertiku. Nii-chan, kau itu begitu bersinar seperti matahari. Itulah yang membuatku iri."_

"_Apa yang kau irikan disaat cahaya matahariku itu adalah kau, Naruto?!"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Sudah sana tidur, kau harus banyak istirahat!"_

_Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Menma dan memeluk Kakak kembarnya itu. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Menma tersenyum dan membelai rambut Adik kembarnya penuh sayang. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Naruto._

"_Ya ampun, ternyata dia tidur di kamarmu lagi?" kata Kushina yang baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk._

"_Okaa-chan, ada apa ke sini?" tanya Menma._

"_Tentu saja mau memindahkan Naruto ke kamarnya sendiri." Jawab Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Menma._

"_Tidak usah, Kaa-chan… biar saja Naruto tidur di sini."_

"_Dia sedang demam tinggi. Kau bisa ketularan, Menma!"_

"_Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tertular."_

_Kushina menghela nafas, "Baiklah! Ini sudah pukul dua dini hari, kau juga tidurlah! Dan kalau misalnya nanti Naruto menunjukkan gejala-gejala asma, cepat panggil Kaa-chan, ya?"_

"_Okaa-chan tidak usah cemas, kurasa asmanya tidak akan kambuh."_

"_Kau kan bukan Nenekmu, Menma. Dari mana kau tahu kalau penyakitnya tidak akan kambuh? Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin. Kau lihat, Kaa-chan saja sampai memakai sweater tebal begini?!" kata Kushina._

"_Kalau begitu jangan sampai asma-mu kumat, Kaa-chan. Sebaiknya Kaa-chan segera kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, biar aku yang menjaga Naruto!"_

"_Sebenarnya Kaa-chan sangat kesepian malam ini. Ayahmu masih di luar negeri. Bolehkah Kaa-chan tidur di sini juga?" tanya Kushina dengan puppy eyes._

"_Tidak boleh! Kasurku terlalu sempit untuk ditiduri bertiga, Kaa-chan."_

"_Iya deh… kau memang menyebalkan, sayang!" kata Kushina mengembungkan pipinya._

_Menma hanya tertawa renyah. Wajah Ibunya malah terlihat lebih imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "Aku becanda, Kaa-chan. Tentu saja Kaa-chan boleh tidur di sini juga."_

"_Oh, sayang... kau yang terbaik. Arigatou…" seru Kushina senang. Menma menggeserkan tubuhnya dan Naruto, menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk Ibunya di samping kiri Naruto._

_Kushina pun segera berbaring di samping Naruto lalu menyibakkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan kedua puteranya yang baru berusia sebelas tahun itu._

_._

_._

"_Nee… Kaa-chan, di mana Onii-chan?"_

_Mendengar suara puteranya, Kushina yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan pun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menghampiri puteranya._

"_Menma sedang mengajak Kurama-chan jalan-jalan. Mungkin mereka pergi ke taman kota."_

"_Aku mau menyusul Nii-chan boleh tidak?"_

"_Tidak boleh! Ini masih pertengahan musim dingin. Kau tidak boleh terkena angin kencang. Kau bisa sakit, sayang."_

"_Uh! Semua orang sangat menyukai Nii-chan, termasuk Kura-chan. Aku kan juga mau membawanya jalan-jalan."_

"_Kau juga boleh mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi tidak di musim dingin seperti ini Naruto! Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Kaa-chan menyiapkan sarapan saja? Nah, tolong ambilkan susu murni di dalam kulkas, Kaa-chan akan menghangatkannya!"_

_Naruto beranjak pergi dari dapur. Kushina tersenyum. Ia pun kembali sibuk menyalakan kompor dan mulai membuat telur mata sapi. _

_Dalam hidup ini, tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu pun Kushina. Tanpa Kushina sadari, Naruto yang bosan dengan tubuh lemahnya, nekat menguji tubuhnya sendiri. Ia pergi keluar rumah dan mulai berlari ditengah-tengah salju yang masih turun menuju taman tempat Menma biasa mengajak anjing peliharaan mereka jalan-jalan._

_Naruto terus berlari, sekali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa ibunya tidak menyusulnya. Naruto yakin dia menyayangi Menma. Sangat yakin. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia iri. Ia ingin tubuh yang sehat seperti Menma. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang kuat, sekuat Menma. Orang tua mereka tidak henti-hentinya memuji Menma dalam hal apapun. Ia ingin orangtuanya memuji dirinya seperti memuji Menma. Ia ingin Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan memandangnya dengan binar bangga, bukan dengan pandangan sedih dan mengasihani. Ia ingin seperti Menma._

'_Aku ingin menjadi kuat.' Pikir Naruto._

_Naruto terus berlari dengan kencang. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan karena ia meninggalkan rumah hanya dengan mengenakan satu lapis sweater, tanpa jaket tambahan, bahkan syal, topi, kaos kaki, ataupun sarung tangan._

"_Nii-chan! Kura-chan…!" _

_Naruto masih terus berlari sambil terus memanggil Kakaknya dan anjing peliaharaan mereka. Naruto terengah, oksigen di paru-parunya terasa hampir habis. Ia mulai gelisah karena tidak bisa menemukan Menma disekitar taman itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersandung dan terjatuh, padahal tidak ada rintangan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau sebelumnya kakinya sama sekali tidak terantuk batu, batang pohon, atau apapun itu. Naruto kembali berdiri, baru sebentar ia berlari, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja limbung dan hampir ambruk. Naruto kesulitan bernafas dan mendapatkan oksigen lepas di udara. Ia memegangi dada dan lehernya hanya untuk mencari oksigen ke paru-paru. Ia pun mulai terbatuk-batuk._

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Haahh…" erangnya yang kemudian meringkuk di atas tumpukan salju._

'_Kenapa ini? Apa asmaku kambuh lagi?'_

_._

"_Moshi-moshi…" sahut Menma setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari ibunya._

"_Menma kau di mana? Cepat cari Adikmu! Dia kabur dari rumah…" suara ibunya terdengar sangat panik. Nafas Ibunya juga mulai terdengar putus-putus. "Kaa-chan juga sedang mencarinya… tapi… Haa…! Haa-ah…! Sepertinya penyakit Kaa-chan kumat lagi. Kaa-chan sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi…Ukhh! Haa…Haaa…"_

"_Tenanglah Kaa-chan, jangan panik! Aku pasti bisa menemukan Naruto. Kaa-chan membawa Inhaler milikmu, kan? Cepat hirup Inhaler itu, Kaa-chan!" _

"_Iya… Haa… Haah… aku membawanya. Cepat kembali..hh, perasaanku tidak enak."_

"_Aku mengerti!" kata Menma yang kemudian lekas memutus sambungan telepon, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jacket, lalu lekas berlari sambil menyeret Kurama. Anjing berwarna jingga kemerahan itu pun mulai berlari mengimbangi langkah cepat majikannya._

"_Guk…! Guk…!" gonggong Kurama. Ia kemudian berhenti berlari dan mulai mengendus-ngendus hidungnya._

"_Ada apa Kura-chan? Kau mencium bau Naruto?" tanya Menma._

"_Guk...! Guk..!"_

"_Di mana dia?"_

"_Guk…! Guk…!" kini gentian Kurama yang menyeret Menma berlari._

_._

_Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia tidah boleh pingsan di sini. Ia pun berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, tapi pada akhirnya usahanya berhasil. Dia pun berjalan di tengah-tengah salju yang turun perlahan. Tertatih dan merasa lelah, ia duduk di bawah pohon tidak berdaun yang kini tertutup salju pada bagian ranting-ranting. Ia semakin menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibirnya terlihat membiru. Nafasnya memburu. _

'_Dingin sekali. Apa mungkin Hipotermia menyerang tubuhku? Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini…'_

_Di tengah rasa dingin yang menyerang, saat itulah ia melihat sosok kembarannya berlari dari kejauhan. Pandangan matanya mulai terlihat buram._

"_Naruto!" jerit Menma melihat tubuh Naruto yang langsung meringkuk di atas tumpukkan salju. Menma pun mempercepat larinya mendekati Naruto._

"_Nii-chan…!" lirih Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA?" bentak Menma. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Naruto kembali, lalu melilitkan syalnya di leher Naruto. Tak lupa ia juga melepas jacket tebal, sarung tangan, dan kupluknya yang kemudian ia pasangkan pada Adik kembarnya itu._

"_Gomen…" ujar Naruto. Menma lekas memeriksa kondisi kembarannya._

"_Gawat… ini adalah gejala Hipotermia."_

_Menma tentu saja panik, tapi dia berusaha bersikap tenang. Ini bukan saatnya untuk panik. Naruto harus segera ditolong. Dengan segera Menma menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. "Bertahanlah Naruto!" serunya sambil berlari diikuti Kurama di belakangnya._

"_Nghh…"_

"_Dengarkan aku! Kau harus tetap sadar! Kau dengar aku Naruto?"_

"_Euhh…"_

"_KAU HARUS TETAP SADAR, MENGERTI!" teriak Menma. _

_Menma menambah kecepatan larinya walau dengan beban tubuh Naruto di punggungnya. Pintu gerbang rumah mereka mulai terlihat. Kurama kini sudah menyusul di depannya sambil terus mengonggong, seakan memberinya semangat karena sebentar lagi mereka akan segera sampai di rumah. Kini mereka sudah melewati pintu gerbang dan halaman depan._

'_Sedikit lagi...'_

_Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu depan rumah mereka. Menma sudah mulai ngos-ngosan karena terlalu lama berlari dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh._

_Kurama yang memimipin di depan membukkan pintu untuk mereka dengan kedua kaki depannya. Setibanya di ruang tamu, Menma lekas membaringkan Naruto di atas sofa panjang. Naruto masih terus menggigil dengan kesadaran yang kian menipis. _

"_Kurama, ambilkan selimut, cepat!" perintah Menma yang kemudian berlari tergesa menuju dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat panas. _

_Selesai membuat Hot Chocholate, Menma segera kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberi Naruto minuman tersebut secara perlahan untuk menjaganya tetap sadar. Tidak lama kemudian Kurama datang sambil menggigit ujung selimut di mulutnya. Menma pun lekas meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut tebal tersebut. Ia sendiri juga turut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Naruto agar terjadi proses pertukaran panas. _

"_Nii-chan… a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan? Se-sempit… tahu!"_

"_Bersabarlah sebentar lagi!" kata Menma yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil nomor darurat._

"_Aku butuh Ambulance sesegera mungkin! Cepat datang ke alamat XXXX no.39!"_

"_Adikku terserang Hipotermia. Apa katamu? Berapa suhu tubuhnya? Mana kutahu! Aku sedang sibuk melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan skin to skin. Kumohon cepatlah datang sebelum adikku kehilangan kesadaran untuk selamanya!"_

"_Apa kau tahu betapa paniknya aku? Adikku itu juga mempunyai penyakit asma!"_

"_Nii-chan… ja-jangan teriak-teriak di de-dekatku, ba-baka!"_

_Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Ambulance pun tiba. Begitu pula dengan Kushina yang sudah kembali. Kushina terlihat panik saat melihat ada Ambulance berhenti di depan rumahnya. Tubuhnya langsung lunglai saat menyaksikan tubuh puteranya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri diangkut dengan tandu. Petugas Ambulance pun lekas melakukan tindakan medis. _

_Menma yang baru saja ke luar rumah bersama Kurama lekas menghampiri ibunya dan membantunya kembali berdiri. "Kaa-chan, ayo kita ikut masuk!" ajak Menma._

"_Guk..! Guk…!"_

"_Gomen, Kura-chan… kau harus tetap di sini. Tolong jaga rumah, ya?!" lanjut Menma sambil memapah Ibunya masuk ke dalam Ambulance tersebut._

_Flasback End_

_._

.

"Menma, di mana kembaranmu itu? Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya. Kami hanya diskorsing selama dua minggu tapi ini sudah tiga minggu berlalu dan dia masih saja tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia ingin di DO? Huh!" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berada di Cafetaria Sekolah.

"Dia baru diizinkan pulang besok. Dan kalau kau berani menghajarnya lagi, persahabatan kita putus sampai di sana!" tegas Menma.

"Diizinkan pulang dari mana? Dan kenapa kau sampai berani mengancam Sasuke seperti itu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dia menyakiti Adikku! Adikku sakit… Jadi kalian jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya lagi!"

"Memang dia sakit apa sampai kami tidak boleh menyakitinya? Penyakit kronis?" tanya Juugo.

"Bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka kalian menyakitinya. Itu sama saja dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri, tahu!"

"Oh yeah? Apa itu yang dinamakan _twin bond?_" sahut Sasuke.

"Kalian tahu, kan, kalau aku sangat menyanyanginya? Aku pernah berpikir seperti ini, jika aku mati… kedua orang tuaku tidak akan terlalu sedih dan merasa kehilangan sebab mereka masih punya Naruto, toh pada dasarnya aku dan dia sangat mirip. Tapi saat aku berpikir untuk mati… malah dia yang jatuh sakit. Saat itulah aku sadar, jika aku mati mungkin yang paling merasa kehilangan bukanlah Ibuku ataupun Ayahku tapi Naruto. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukainya!" kata Menma panjang lebar.

"Begitu rupanya? Tapi saudara kembarmu itu sangat menyebalkan! Berani sekali dia menantangku!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Waktu itu dia melawanmu untuk membela gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau kita _bully_ saja gadis itu?" saran Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Kejadian waktu itu sudah membuatku puas," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, coba lihat siapa yang datang? Itu Lee_-senpai!_ Apa kau ingin bermain, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo sambil melihat ke arah Lee yang sedang memilih menu makanan.

Sasuke menyeringai. Saat Lee melewati bangku mereka untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, Sasuke dengan sengaja membuat Lee tersandung. Lee terjatuh hingga piring yang dibawanya pecah dan seluruh isinya berserakan di lantai. Mereka berempat pun menertawakan Lee. Hinata yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sasuke Cs yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kejamnya…" komentar Tenten yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura_-san_ tempo hari."

"Eh? Jadi mereka pernah menindas Sakura juga? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Itu karena saat itu kau belum datang."

"Pengecut sekali! Kupikir mereka tidak akan pernah menindas seorang gadis…"

"Sakura_-san_ sangat menyebalkan saat itu. Dia membuat Sasuke_-kun_ marah besar."

"Begitu rupanya…"

Hinata mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tenten pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba beberapa meter dari tempat duduk keributan terjadi. Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya, di sana Shion Cs sedang menindas Sakura dan Ino. Entah apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, tau-tau Shion sudah menumpahkan jus alpukat ke kepala Sakura. Sementara Amaru menjambak rambut Ino lalu mengotori seragam Ino dengan makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunting saja rambut pirang panjangnya ini?" ujar Amaru.

"Ah, ide yang bagus! Jangan lupa untuk memotong rambut Sakura juga!" sahut Sara.

"Kumohon jangan! Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memanjangkan rambutku ini. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf? Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kalian memaafkanku."

"Ino, jangan bersikap lemah! Sudah kubilang untuk melawan mereka, kan?" kata Sakura yang kemudian berdiri lalu membalas Shion dengan menyiramkan Jus _strawberry_ miliknya ke wajah Shion. Wajah Shion terlihat murka.

"KAU…!"

"Aku sudah mencoba diam dan bersabar! Tapi kalian semua sudah keterlaluan! Kalian pikir kami takut pada kalian? Kalian cuma anak-anak manja yang hanya bisa berlidung di bawah ketiak orang tua kalian!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mati? Huh! Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kita dengan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki! Tolong maafkan kami!" mohon Ino sambil berlutut pada Shion, Amaru, Sara, dan Ryuzetsu.

"Ino, apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Kenapa kau selalu mengalah pada mereka? Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf!"

"Sakura!" tegur Ino dengan pandangan memohon, tapi Sakura tampak tak peduli.

"Diamlah Ino! Kita tidak perlu takut pada mereka!"

'_PLAK!'_ Shion menampar pipi Sakura sambil melotot.

Sakura menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Tamparan Shion memang sangat keras dan membuat pipinya perih dan terasa panas, tapi ia tetap tidak sudi untuk meminta maaf.

'_PLAAK!'_ Dan akhirnya Sakura membalas Shion dengan menamparnya bulak-balik.

Shion semakin geram karena Sakura sudah berani menampar kedua pipinya. Ia pun berteriak marah dan menerjang Sakura. Akhirnya mereka berdua berkelahi hingga berguling-guling di lantai… saling menjambak rambut lawannya, mencakar wajah, dan saling menindih sambil terus melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Cafetaria pun menjadi ramai. Perhatian semua orang beralih pada mereka. Ada yang hendak melerai tapi urung mengingat sekolah ini adalah milik _Akazawa Group_. Dan mereka tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah hanya karena mencoba melerai perkelahian antara Akazawa Shion Vs Haruno Sakura. Ada banyak pula diantara orang-orang tersebut yang malah terus menyerukan nama Shion seakan menonton sebuah pertunjukkan. Ino memutuskan untuk melerai mereka tapi gerakkannya malah ditahan oleh Ryuzetsu dan Amaru. Menma juga ingin sekali melerai kedua gadis itu, tapi baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Sasuke langsung menariknya.

"Ayo kita main Golf saja!" ajak Sasuke.

"…tapi…"

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan cara kasar?" kata Sasuke yang sudah siap memberikan isyarat pada Juugo dan juga Suigetsu.

"Tidak usah kau pedulikan gadis-gadis merepotkan itu!" sambung Suigetsu yang ikut-ikutan menyeret Menma. Juugo hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menata piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor ke dalam nampan, kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas _counter._ Setelah itu ia pun mengikuti ketiga temannya dari belakang.

"Oh, ya ampun! Hinata, ayo kita lerai perkelahian mereka!" ujar Tenten.

"Untuk apa? Aku mau ke perpustakan. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka." Kata Hinata yang kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan santai menuju _counter_ untuk meletakkan nampan berisi piring kotor dan gelas yang baru saja dipakainya. Tenten menghela napas. Menoleh sekilas pada Shion dan Sakura yang masih berkelahi habis-habisan lalu membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja dipakainya. Ia mengikuti Hinata menuju _counter_ dan meninggalkan Cafetaria.

Beberapa orang guru mulai berdatangan. Gai_-sensei_ dan Kakashi_-sensei_ melerai perkelahian diantara kedua muridnya tersebut. Gai menahan Shion, sedangkan Kakashi menahan Sakura. Namun baik Shion dan Sakura masih terus meronta karena belum merasa puas.

"Kalian selalu saja terlambat_, sensei!"_ kata Ino.

"Maafkan kami. Salah satu petugas keamanan yang kebagian tugas untuk mengawasi CCTV hari ini baru saja menghubungi kami untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Dan kalian berempat, ayo ikut ke ruang guru!" kata Kurenai_-sensei_. Ino, Sara, Ryuzetsu, dan Amaru pun menurut.

.

"Shikamaru, ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi…" ujar Chouji yang baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Aku ngantuk! Kita bolos saja!" sahut Shikamaru yang kemudian menguap lebar.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menggonggong sambil menjilati pipi Kiba. Kiba yang tengah assik berbaring pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Jangan menggangguku, Akamaru! Harusnya kau senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku mengingat kau dilarang untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah."

"Guk! Guk!"

"Kalian ini… kita kan pergi ke atap hanya untuk makan siang bukan bermalas-malasan!" tegur Chouji seakan menerjemahkan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Sudahlah, Chouji! Mending kau bersantai saja di sini sambil makan kentang goreng. Lagipula jam berikutnya adalah jam Hiruzen Sarutobi_-sensei_. Dia guru yang sangat membosankan karena sudah terlalu tua. Seharusnya dia sudah pensiun."

"Yah, Sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan. Aku mau tidur." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Huh! Ya sudah, terserah kalian!" kata Chouji yang kemudian merobek plastik kentang goreng dan memakan lahap isinya.

_**You are My Sunshine**_

.

.

Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela. Ia memandang kosong pemandangan di luar sana. Di luar hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Tapi meskipun hujan sedang turun, di luar sana anak-anak yang sepertinya adalah kerabat para pasien di Rumah Sakit ini masih tampak assik bermain dengan riang. Ada yang bermain _football, play tag,_ basket, dan lain-lain. Tidak heran taman belakang rumah sakit ini menjadi tempat favorit orang banyak. Anak-anak itu saja terlihat begitu bersemangat. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana rasanya bermain di bawah guyuran hujan? Apakah menyenangkan? Apakah orang tua anak-anak itu tidak marah saat mendapati bahwa anak-anak mereka pulang ke rumah dengan penuh lumpur basah dan kotor? Semasa kanak-kanak, orang tuanya sering sekali melarangnya ke luar rumah apalagi saat turun hujan seperti saat ini. Saat ia remaja, melakukan kegiatan olahraga di bawah guyuran hujan tidak begitu menyenangkan. Rasanya biasa saja. Mungkin itu karena ia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Tawa riang anak-anak di bawah sana bahkan terdengar sampai sini. Benar-benar masa kecil yang bahagia. Mereka begitu bebas dan lepas. Sementara dirinya… Gara-gara Pneumothorax-nya kambuh, dokter yang juga adalah neneknya malah melarangnya untuk melakukan segala macam aktivitas dan olahraga yang berat-berat. Sungguh kehidupan yang sangat membosankan, padahal ia sangat suka olahraga apalagi bermaian basket bersama teman-temannya. Bukankah masa muda itu harus penuh dengan semangat?

Orang-orang bilang masa SMA adalah masa yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Ibunya bahkan pernah cerita bahwa masa SMA-nya adalah masa yang paling indah. Apa lagi yang paling membuat berkesan dalam masa tersebut kalau bukan mengenai persahabatan, olahraga, belajar, atau bergaul dengan lawan jenis? Itulah sebabnya ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan masa SMA-nya, tapi sayangnya Neneknya berkehendak lain.

"Sedang memikirkan masa kecilmu yang kurang bahagia?" tanya suara lembut seseorang. Perhatian Naruto pun teralihkan. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, _My Fiance._"

"_Okaa-san_ yang akan menjemputku. Jadi kau boleh pulang, Hinata!"

"Mengusirku? Sayangnya justru ibumu itulah yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

"Apa?"

"Kushina_-basan_ sedang sibuk membantu Minato_-jisan_ berbisnis. Dan kembaranmu juga sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, makanya akulah yang diminta untuk menjemputmu. Nah, kau sudah siap, kan? Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hinata.

Naruto terlihat kesal, _'Apa boleh buat?'_ pikirnya yang kemudian lekas mengambil koper kecilnya dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Masa kecilku juga kurang bahagia. Di saat anak-anak perempuan lain bermain boneka atau rumah-rumahan bersama teman-temannya. Aku diharuskan untuk belajar kepribadian. Yah, semacam sopan-santun dalam segala hal, cara berjalan yang anggun, bermain piano, keterampilan, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya." cerita Hinata saat mereka menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit.

"Untuk apa kau menceritakan semua itu padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu penasaran. Siapa tahu dengan begini, kau mungkin akan mulai tertarik padaku." jawab Hinata. Dan ia bisa mendengar tawa sinis Naruto di belakangnya, tapi ia tidak peduli toh status Naruto sebagai tunangannya tidak akan berubah.

"Aku suka bunga lavender dan warna ungu, kalau kau mau tahu. Lalu makanan dan minuman favoritku…" Hinata terus berceloteh tentang segala apa yang ia sukai dan tak disukainya. Tak peduli Naruto sudi mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya pada Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah calon suaminya. Jadi mereka harus saling mengenal satu sama lain. Lagipula ia percaya bahwa Naruto pasti mendengar semua perkataannya meskipun sebenarnya tak ingin, sebab Naruto yang ia kenal adalah orang yang baik dan suka menghargai orang lain.

"Giliranmu! Apa yang kau suka dan kau benci? Anggap saja ini sebagai timbal balik!" kata Hinata.

"Aku suka Olahraga. Aku juga suka _Ramen._ Dan aku benci saat aku harus menunggu selama 3-5 menit sampai _ramen_ instantku matang. Selain itu aku ingin sekali bisa membantu _Otou-san_ dalam bisnisnya. Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku, terutama Menma. Aku ingin seperti Menma yang sehat, kuat, dan disukai banyak orang."

'_Benar kan kataku? Naruto-kun pasti mendengarku!'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak suka bunga. Tak peduli betapa cantik dan indahnya mereka. Jadi berhentilah memberiku bunga!"

"Oh, akan kuingat itu." kata Hinata pula.

"Dan ini yang terpenting… Aku mencintai Sakura_-chan,_ jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hidupku?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ucapan Naruto barusan benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi ia benci jika harus memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Lalu ia pun menoleh pada Naruto.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, Naruto_-kun!_ Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menghindar apalagi menjauh dariku! Selain Itachi_-Nii_, kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di dalam hatiku."

"Itachi_-Nii?_ Jadi bagimu aku hanyalah pengganti kakaknya Sasuke itu? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang kau jadikan tunanganmu. Dia lebih mirip Itachi_-Nii_ dalam banyak hal."

"Dalam cinta tidak ada yang namanya pengganti. Itachi_-Nii_ adalah cinta pertamaku sedangkan kau Naruto_-kun _adalah cinta terakhirku. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah, bahkan Menma_-kun_ sekalipun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi penggantimu."

"Oh, aku terluka." Kata Menma yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Kau seperti nyamuk saja!" kata Hinata kesal karena lagi-lagi saudara kembar Naruto itu mengganggunya.

"Hoho, kau benar-benar sedingin Sasuke. Maaf saja jika kau merasa terganggu, Hime_-chan._ Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya ingin menjemput Adikku." Kata Menma yang kemudian melewati Hinata, lalu mengambil alih pegangan koper dari tangan Naruto.

"Hey, aku bisa membawanya sendiri!" protes Naruto, tapi Menma tidak peduli dan langsung berjalan di depan Naruto dan juga Hinata.

'_Dia benar-benar terluka. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Mungkinkah kau menyukai Hinata, Menma?'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Nah, akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh dan masih banyak typo. Adakah yang mau berbaik hati dengan memberi Author __**REVIEW?**_


End file.
